Harsh Pasts Always Catch Up With you
by Kamie
Summary: a new kid comes to sunnydale with an interesting past and a secrete (chapter 1 is a bit short but it wasn't intentional)


Harsh pasts always catch up with you  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New kids on the block:  
  
Willow rushed to her locker and frantically opened it, she was late for meeting Buffy in the library before class started and she had a stack of books to get out of her locker. As she opened her locker a large book on witchcraft fell out and as Willow's gaze followed it to the floor she saw a hand reach out and catch it inches before it hit the ground, she moved her gaze to see the owner of the hand and was shocked to see a girl with short blue spiky hair look up at her and smile.  
  
The girl stood up and Willow could see she was wearing a black offspring T- shirt, brown checked shirt and blue baggy jeans, "you dropped this" the girl said holding the book out to Willow. Willow took the book and smiled "I'm Willow, Willow Rosenburg" she said holding her hand out for the girl to shake, which she did "T.K, T.K Bastoke" she said with a smile. Willow was sure she was blushing a little and didn't know why, but she prayed that T.K didn't notice. T.K looked behind her at some guys who were calling her she turned back to Willow and shrugged "I gotta go, I got to get some practice in before my class…but I might you know see ya round if you ya know don't mind talking to a mosh monkey", Willow smiled "it's OK I think my social status will survive". T.K smiled before running off to her friends "later!" she called back to Willow over her shoulder.  
  
"Will, Will, earth to will" Buffy said as she waved her hand slowly in front of Willow's face, Willow snapped out of her day dream and looked up at Buffy "huh?". Buffy shook her head and sat down in the seat next to Willow's at the library table "I said how do you feel about coming to the park tomorrow for the afternoon?", Willow nodded "um sure" and Buffy looked at her for a second "are you OK Will? You look a little out of it". "sure Buffy, I'm just thinking" Willow said as the two girls got up and headed off to class. "thinking bout what?" Buffy asked Willow as they got to the science lab, "nothing" Willow said as they sat down. "nothing? Seams to me like something" Buffy pushed as the teacher walked in, Willow was about to answer Buffy when the teacher looked up from his desk and started speaking.  
  
"So are we going to the park tomorrow?" Xander asked excitedly as the three friends walked out of science and headed out through the double doors to the outside part of the school, " yeah" Buffy and Willow said in unison as they headed for the grass and sat down. They were about to eat lunch when they heard guitars strumming and someone drumming on a folder, they looked over at a bunch of kids sitting all around a bench singing and playing a guitar. Willow saw that the main guitarist was none other T.K Bastoke, a blonde girl was singing  
  
if you gave me just a coin for every time we said goodbye,  
  
well I'd be rich beyond my dreams I'm sorry for my weary life.  
  
I know I'm not perfect, but I can smile,  
  
and I hope that you see this heart behind my tired eyes.  
  
T.K sung the next part  
  
if you tell me that I can't I will I will I'll try all night,  
  
and if I say I'm coming home I'll probably be out all night.  
  
I know I can be afraid but I'm alive,  
  
and I hope that you trust this behind my tired eyes.  
  
Willow watched T.K singing, her voice was quiet and she sounded as if she was whispering. She was snapped out of whatever day dream she had fallen into by Xander who had shoved a chocolate bar practically in her face "you want some?" he mumbled spitting the contents of his mouth (which was and apple) almost all over Willow, "um…no thanks Xand" Willow said as Xander shrugged and took a bite out of the bar, Buffy couldn't help but notice that Willow was staring at some girl but thought better of it and went back to her lunch.  
  
Buffy, Willow and Xander laughed and joked as they walked through the park. It was a beautiful day and the park was full of people enjoying the beautiful Sunday, Willow looked over to the right of the group and saw a group of kids standing in a circle and music was coming form somewhere in that group. Willow and the group went over to see what was going on and Willow was amazed to see T.K dancing about in the middle break-dancing, she was getting the crowd roaring and she looked like she had a few dancers behind her waiting for a turn. Suddenly a young boy about 10 jumped out just as T.K pulled a front flip and mimicked the flip perfectly, they then mimicked each other' s moves in perfect sync next to each other. This impressed Willow no end, T.K seamed to be so confident and she was a good dancer too.  
  
After the dancing was over and both sides had had a go the opposition left and T.K and her friends were left standing. Willow walked up to her "uh hey T.K remember me? I'm.." she started but T.K cut her off, "Willow Rosenburg I remember, I caught your book on witchcraft". "uh yeah about the book, it's not.." Willow started again but again T.K cut her off "what I think I know, your not really practicing witchcraft you were just keeping it for a friend. But we both know that's not true don't we" T.K said the latter part of the sentence a little closer to Willow so only she could hear. Willow pointed to her's friends beside her "these are my friends Buffy and Xander, guys this is T.K", T.K smiled at them and they smiled back. "whose this?" the young dance partner of T.K's asked as he and two younger boys walked up and moved to either side of T.K, "guys this is Willow the girl I told you I met yesterday and these are her friends" she turned to the gang "these are my little brothers, this is Tyrannous or Ti and he's 11, this is Rexus or Rex and he's 8 and this little monster is Dryden or Dryd and he's 5"  
  
T.K, Willow, Buffy and Xander were joking about things until T.K's smile brightened and Buffy heard a voice behind her "ah T.K I see you've met Buffy" came the familiar voice. Buffy, willow and Xander turned around to see Giles smiling willow looked confused "you know T.K?", T.K smiled "should do, he's my uncle". Three jaws dropped at that statement…… 


End file.
